


Lost At Sea

by 1307



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1307/pseuds/1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World War II Au.<br/>Filip Telford joined the United States Navy as a Corpsman just six months ago, almost immediately he gets put on a ship that's headed to Africa to pick up Army Airmen.</p><p> </p><p>{I will be tagging as I go because i am lazy as hell}<br/>also this is a story that takes place in time of war, therefore if you're triggered by: war, blood, dead people, surgical situations, or anything like that, i would suggest that you don't read this because it could venture into that territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fourteen {prologue}

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, so I've been working on this for a while now. Mostly doing research, sometimes writing a little.  
> Unfortunately, there's not a lot about the Navy in WWII for whatever reason. I've scoured the internet and my local libraries. Hardly anything. Army? For sure, there's like twelve thousand books. Marines? You bet your ass. Submarine men??? YEAH. Navy?? Maybe three books with limited information. And because there was no Air Force like we know it today (they were in with Army, but traveled with the Navy aka it is a damn mess and I don't know how I keep all of this straight) there’s limited shit on them, too. I always have to make it twenty times harder on myself.  
> BUT ANYWAY,  
> Keep in mind that not all of this is going to be 100% correct. I've found some really good resources but they don't cover everything. Some stuff is just going to come out of my brain.  
> Also the ship I'm using as a reference is just a reference out of respect. No likeness to people actually on it are intentional. The only thing I'm really using is the trip to Morocco/Africa/Casablanca and the actual ship guns and layout. Everything else is made up unless there's an author's note.  
> Wow this is entirely too long, probably longer than the prologue. If you read all this you must be hella bored, but thank you.  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.

**February 16, 1943  
** Middle of fucking nowhere  
North Atlantic Ocean 

There’s a vibration that moves through the entire ship when the machine guns are going off, you feel it right down to your core. Couple it with the sounds of aircraft getting a little too close for comfort and you’ve got yourself a recipe for wet pants. 

Voices rang through the metal walls of the ship matched only in volume with the sound of heavy boots quickly moving up the ladder.  
They were under attack. Fucking Germans. Fucking Japanese. Filip didn’t know, and quite frankly, he didn’t care. He just wanted them dead. 

Edward’s blood was all the way up Filip’s arm, staining the white fabric of his white t-shirt. He didn’t even know where his jumper was, he had discarded it when the first bomb hit. Not too long after guys were being brought to him left and right. The cots that hung from the ceiling in the medical ward were half full, blood stained the green, woolen blankets and limbs hung off the side, swinging from side to side ever so slowly with the movement of the ship. 

Edward had come down to him twenty minutes ago with blood seeping through his shirt, a bullet had got him right above the lungs and hadn’t gone all the way through, Filip was trying to find it. Corpsman training had prepared him for some of this, but it’s so much different when its an actual person lying on your table with people screaming in pain not even ten feet away from you.

Filip is one hundred percent sure that not all of these guys are going to make it Casablanca.

\\\\\///

Fourteen.

That was the final count, fourteen of his friends, fourteen of his brothers. They were lined up on cots, American flags draped over their lifeless corpses.  
He tried, he tried so hard. He tried to fix Edward, he tried to fix Benjamin, he tried to save Michael. 

Filip feels Kozik place his hand on his shoulder, a silent _we know you tried, you did your best._

It didn’t help. 

He tried his best to listen to Father Ashby giving his funeral rites, but all he heard was the sounds that filled his mind three hours ago. The screams, the explosions, the sounds of machine guns going off and the casings hitting the metal floor. 

Death was not on their side today. 

\\\\\///

The next morning at breakfast there was an air of sadness and exhaust that filled the mess hall. It was quiet, small conversations were barely heard over the scraping of metal utensils on metal trays. Filip knew he was hallucinating when he felt eyes on him. He knew it wasn’t his fault. He did what he could. He knows that, but there’s still a creeping voice in his mind that says he could’ve done something more, he could’ve tried harder. 

He takes his normal seat at on the bench across from blue eyed, blond haired friend. Filip wouldn’t trade Herman Kozik for anybody. They met back at Naval Station Norfolk and soon became inseparable. Kozik, as he liked to be called, was tough. He won five dollars during a boxing match the first week he got to the station. Filip was impressed, the other guy had at least fifty pounds on him. Kozik was quick, funny, and fiercely loyal so it didn’t exactly surprise Filip when Kozik took him out for a drink on his winnings. They both drank like kings that night. Well, maybe not kings, but, squires maybe. He was glad that Kozik would have his back when shit went down. 

“You’re alright?” Kozik asks as Filip eyes his breakfast: oatmeal with some indiscernible fruit chunks mixed in, a small portion of eggs, and some orange slices. Not exactly appetizing, but Filip learned back at the Naval Station that gourmet was not in the military’s vocabulary or budget. 

“For the time being.” Filip picks up his fork and tries to decide which delectable thing to put in his mouth first. 

“We’re almost to Africa.” Kozik was real good at changing the subject, Filip didn’t mind today. Actually, he was thankful anything would be a better topic than the events of yesterday. 

“Who told you that?” 

“Opie.” 

“How does Opie know?”

“Knows a guy.” Kozik takes a bite of eggs. “Called Kip. He mostly cleans stuff up, but he heard a guy tell _another_ guy that we’re only a couple days away from Africa.”

“So it’s heresy.” 

“No, it was a guy in charge, Filip.” Kozik scoffs and shakes his head. “The guy _also_ said we’re getting a bunch of airmen. They were training down in Casablanca. That’s all he heard, though.”

Filip wasn’t really sure if he should believe this information or not. He had no idea who Kip was, but he did know Opie and Opie wasn’t a liar.


	2. fight 'em if you gotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys arrive in casablanca and kozik promptly barks up the wrong tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick little vacation update.  
> went and saw a wwii battleship so i got some reference stuff.

February 22nd, 1943  
Casablanca, Morocco

Filip followed Kozik off the ship, his navy issue knapsack filled with his limited personal items he would need for the few days they’d be staying on land. They had to get the planes on the ship and their captain decided that now was a good time to let the boys run free before heading back on their next mission. 

The minute Kozik’s feet touched the end of the ramp where the metal hit the wood of the platform he let out a loud yell, catching Filip and a couple of the other guys off guard. Kozik _disliked_ water, it wasn’t a _fear_. Filip knew it was a fear, he saw it in his eyes when they first saw their ship. But Kozik’s family was navy, since the Civil War, and he wasn’t going to alter that course. Filip didn’t get it, but he didn’t really have a father that expected him to follow in his footsteps. In this particular situation, he was thankful for that. 

\\\\\///

“Opie thinks we should go out tonight. Find us some tail.” Filip lies his book on his chest and sees Kozik standing at the foot of his cot, staring at him expectantly. He knew it was Kozik just from the voice, but maybe if he saw the tired look on Filip’s face he’d buzz off. 

“Ain’t he hitched?” 

“We’re in Africa, man.”

Filip sighs and picks up his book, ignoring his friend. He just wanted to have some alone time before he had to be stuck on the ship again. 

“At least come out and gets some booze with us.” 

“You’re not going to leave, are you?”

“Nope.” 

\\\\\///

The bar they ended up in was a large, off white building with the name in French or some other language Filip couldn’t read. It was just a few blocks from their barracks but it was actually alive. On the stage there was a jazz band playing a song that Filip knew he recognized, he just couldn’t place it. There was a dance floor a few feet in front the stage where two couples were swing dancing, a crowd of people around them so thick you could hardly see their lively movements. 

Filip recognized a few of the guys from his boat, they all had smiles on their faces and cups in their hands. It was a nice change from the frowns and sadness he saw less than a week ago. 

“Anything in particular?” Kozik asks with a hard slap of his hand on Filip’s shoulder. 

“I’m not picky.” Filip goes to grab his wallet out of his jacket pocket but Kozik moves his hand away. “Get the next ones.” 

Filip nods only because it’s pointless to argue with a bull. 

A loud cheer emerged from the crowd gathered around the dance floor right before Filip noticed a pair of legs sticking up above the heads. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

\\\\\///

As the night drew on, the crowd got thinner and the drinks started to come a little slower. He, Opie, and Kozik were all on their second Guinness each and as much as Filip didn’t want to admit it, he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Before he joined the service, he’d be damned if he let two beers nearly knock him on his feet. Tonight, he’d give it a pass. Honestly, he was exhausted and the excitement of watching the dancers earlier really got to him, as silly as it sounded. He hadn’t had this much fun since he entered Corpsman school.

\\\\\///

The next day they were up at some ungodly hour, Filip’s head ached something terrible. They were paraded out to the main field, a squadron of Army Air Corpsmen standing in front of them in their tannish-gray jumpsuits. 

They looked like a bunch of pricks. 

Someone started talking about how they needed to work together or they’d never get anything done. They were codependent as he put it nicely, but what it sounded like was ‘the Navy is worthless without us.’ Obviously this guy hadn’t been in a Naval battle. Kozik looked over at Filip when this guy, who had to be AA, was going on and gave him the ‘can you believe this guy’ look before falling back in line. 

\\\\\///

Breakfast came quickly after. Filip and Kozik headed back into camp, their stomachs growling louder with each step. 

“You think any’a these guys are friendly? Their leader, Hale, seems like’a real prick.”

Filip shrugs as he gets in line in the mess hall, which was already out of the door. “Could be.” 

“I’m not counting on it. These guys think because they can fly a plane they're somehow more talented.”

“You got something to say, Blondie?” A voice comes the right side of them.

Filip and Kozik both turn to see who said that. He’s tall, taller than Filip, with curly dark hair and the craziest blue eyes Filip had ever seen. “Yeah, you and squadron seem like a bunch of jerks.” Kozik responds. “Coming in here and taking things over. Buzz off.” 

Filip turns back to face the line, he wasn’t getting involved in this. Last thing he needed was a dishonorable discharge or something. 

Kozik and blue eyes go back and forth a couple more times before he leaves. 

“That was unnecessary.” Filip comments as the line moves. “Should’ve kept your mouth shut.” 

“Guys like him are shit. Wish we could handle it properly.”

“No way you can beat Tig.” A voice from in front of Filip states before turning around. This guy, like Kozik, was blond. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and Filip noticed a tattoo that read _Tara_ in a heart. 

“You’re joking, right?” Kozik chirps from behind him. Filip was just about to leave line and go off camp for breakfast, he wasn’t trying to get into a fight or keep Kozik in line. “Guy’s a straight-up knucklehead.” 

“He won the AA fighting match last month. He’s tough. Guy was bigger than you.” 

“Kozik won a fight, too.” Filip interjects. “Won five bucks in a boxing match. You should’ve seen the other guy.”

“Yeah! And he had fifty pounds on me. Laid him out flat!” Kozik slaps his hands together for effect, right in Filip’s ear. 

“Oh yeah?” 

Filip and Kozik nod. 

“I’ll talk to Tig, set the fight up for off campus. Can’t get in trouble if the officers don’t see.”

“Fine, do it.” 

“Good to hear. Name’s Teller, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be the actual start of the story yaaaaaaaaaaaay


End file.
